So you do remember me
by AoiKuroNekoSan
Summary: Christine Chapel was more than a forgettable one-night stand.


**So like a lot of people I was left kind of unsatisfied by Nurse Chapel's quick one-line mention in the latest movie. Really there's nothing wrong with her sleeping with Kirk, and it's not completely unbelievable that he might forget her (if he has been around as much as implied), but like I said, it's unsatisfying. Anyway, here's a quick oneshot I wrote to fill in the plot hole.**

**It is illogical to presume that I would own _Star Trek_.**

* * *

"Christine?" Jim gulped when he saw the familiar blonde woman tinkering with one of the medical instruments in the corner.  
"Oh, so you do remember me," Christine Chapel said in a casual tone, meeting his eyes fully, quirking an eyebrow in a distinctly Spock-like way.  
Jim winced. When Carol asked about Christine he automatically freaked. Jim had learned from painful past experiences that you don't bring up other girls in front of the woman you're currently interested in. "You've been talking to Carol Marcus."  
"Yes I have." Christine adjusted a few settings on the screen. "She came over here twice to see how you were doing."  
"What? Really?" Jim tried to sit up straighter, but he was still weak a bit weak from being brought back from the dead. He glanced at the open door, as if she might waltz in at any moment.  
"She probably won't be back in the country until the memorial service," Christine said, seeming to guess at what he was thinking.  
"Huh. Why not?"  
Christine frowned. "She's experienced severe trauma Jim. She has the right to want to escape it all for a while."  
"Yeah, I can understand the urge," Jim said, staring yearningly at the door again, this time imaging himself strong enough to get up and walk out of it.  
Again Christine seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "Though he doesn't have the best bed side manner, Leonard Mccoy is an excellent doctor, he'll have you on your feet at no time," she told him.  
Jim laughed, then stopped abruptly. Ribs. Will at least he was alive to laugh and feel that pain. "Listen Christine... I'm sorry I never got in touch with you or anything. That was rude of me."  
"Jim Kirk apologizing, why I never thought I'd see the day!" Christine's curls bounced in amusement. She stopped entering the data into the machine and came to sit on a chair at his bedside. "I accept your apology. No hard feelings or anything." She squeezed his hand briefly. "And to tell you the truth..." She bit her lip and Jim felt a flash of affection for her. "I'd almost forgotten about the whole thing until Leonard called me in and said he needed help bringing you back from the dead."  
"Oh." Jim didn't know whether to feel offended or relieved. Maybe a bit of both?  
"Oh indeed," Christine agreed. She shrugged, standing up and adjusting her mini-skirt. Jim tried not to stare at her legs. Her soft grin monopolized his attention. "Besides, it's not like we gave each other promise rings or anything like that, it was just one night."  
"It was a good night," Jim said, smirking at the memory.  
"Good at the time, but forgettable afterwards," Christine smirked right back. Touche, Jim thought. "Anyway, water under the bridge, right?"  
"Right," Jim agreed, wishing more of his previous female encounters would respond this well to seeing him again.  
"That's a relief, I wouldn't want it to be awkward. Five years in space with a muddied air between the Captain and Head Nurse would be way too much." "No kidding..." Jim started when he realized what she'd said. "No kidding, you got the job?" She nodded. "That's great."  
She studied him. "You look like you actually mean that."  
"I do. Considering I'm alive, you must be a great nurse."  
"It was mostly Leonard's work, but yes I am terrific." Her back straightened. Jim's mind drifted to another blonde who stood straight no matter what the situation.  
"Carol said it makes you happy, being a nurse. And happy people do their jobs well. So I look forward to seeing more of you."  
"Not too much of me I hope." She winked on her way out. Jim smiled, though he did want her to understand...  
"Hey, I may hit on anything that moves, but my crew will always get the respect they deserve."  
"Glad to hear it," she called over her shoulder. Jim was sad to see her go. The company had been welcome. Mostly the days passed with Bones yapping angrily in his ear. Though Jim knew he probably deserved it this time. In fact, he was due for another Bones-flavored lecture right about now. So he closed his eyes and waited for the familiar brisk footsteps to echo down the hallway. "Anyway," he decided. "Things are shaping up to be a _fascinating_ couple of years."

* * *

**And that's it. Read and review if you liked. Or if you didn't like. Or if you're neutral and you feel like exercising your fingers on the keyboard. **


End file.
